Another Fighter
by mystery8icarus
Summary: So we all know the story of Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc. But what if another fighter joined the fight? Someone else from the islands? This is the story of Aura, a girl who loves to pull pranks, but when her friends are in danger, will go to any length to help out! Note: This is an OC story.
1. The Beginning

**So here's the beginning of one of my OCs's backstory, Aura! WOOO! :D If you don't know who Aura is, well...you're about to find out! If you do, then be prepared for things. Whether it's random things or weird things or awesome things, it's up to you. I'm going to try hard not to copy the storyline so much, but if you don't really like stories about OCs, well, that's ok. We each have our own taste. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd make sure a certain secret boss in KH3D WOULD NOT BE SO FREAKING FAST!**

* * *

"Aura...Aura...could you wake up?..." "No. I'd rather not. Leave me alone..." I mumbled in my sleep. "Aura it's morning! See?" Suddenly there was light and I yelped as I woke up and fell off my bed. "What the heck Kairi?!" I yelled, looking at the giggling red haired girl. "Well, I had to wake you up somehow! Now come on; we've gotta meet up with Sora and Riku!" she exclaimed as she ran off.

I groggily got up before opening the window and looking at the my home town. I smiled. It's a nice day. Better get going. "Yo Kairi, wait for me!" I yelled as I threw on a blue t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and was hopping on one foot as I slipped on some sneakers. "Kairi! Sheesh, can't that gal slow down for a second-WHOA!" I yelled as I accidentally fell off the stairs.

I was caught by my smiling Dad. "I thought we had a talk about daredevil stunts Aura?" he asked as he set me down. "That one was an accident!...but it was awesome..." I said, before grabbing a juice box and a bagel. "Sorry dad, gotta go! See ya! Love ya!" I said quickly, hugging him before I left to find Kairi.

Ever since my Mom died when I was 4, my Dad's been taking care of me. He's always encouraged me to give everyone a chance, to not judge on appearance, and to always smile. I love him more than anything; he's always made me laugh. Whenever I feel troubled or sad, one visit to him and I'm as good as new.

As I thought about that, I smiled-only to find Kairi in her boat. "Whoawhoawhoa! Wait for me!" I shouted, before leaping into the boat with her. "You were going to leave without me?! I can't believe you!" I said, pretending to be mad. Kairi smiled. "Well, I did tell you MANY times we were going to leave at exactly 9:00 in the morning-no sooner, no later! It's your fault for not listening!" she said.

"...meh." I said, getting a laugh from Kairi. "Oh do calm down! Look, we're getting here! Come on!" she said, laughing as the boat landed and she got out, running. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I got off and followed her.

My name is Aura Piras, I'm 14, I have long black hair tied in a ponytail, with bright blue eyes. My skin is slightly tanned from living on the Islands, and I usually wear clothes concerning blue. I also have two strands of hair framing my face. I am described as mischievous, or annoying sometimes. I've done some weird things-but I could never imagine that on that day, everything would change.

Possibly...forever.

* * *

**And there's the beginning! I may continue it...but I need to know stuff! Was it good? Was it bad? Did I mess something up that can be corrected easily? Do tell me in your reviews! See you later! :D **

**P.S. !emosewa era ouy ,egassem siht daer nac uoy fI**

**P.S.S I did that randomly. It IS 12:16 in the morning over here...**

**See ya! Again!**


	2. To Explore a New World

**Wow, guys. For those of you giving me the support I need-you're awesome! Now, let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC, Aura.**

* * *

As Kairi and I ran onto the beach, I quickly spotted a certain head of silver hair. I grinned as I ran up to my best friend Riku, and yelled, "SNEAK ATTACK!" Then he stepped away, leaving me to eat sand. "Oof! Dang it Riku!" I yelled as I got up, spitting out said sand. Riku looked at me and laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't have yelled out Sneak Attack before you tried to glomp me." he remarked as he helped me up.

Kairi laughed. "He has a point! So Riku, how's the raft coming along?" she asked. "Well, we're FINALLY near to finish building it. Took long enough." Riku said. "Yeah...well it's almost done-and that's all that matters! I'm gonna go find some more wood for it! Be right back!" I exclaimed before leaving the two.

_-An hour later- _

As I was walking around hiding from Riku (Because I was NOT the one who made him trip and fall in a hilarious way) I noticed a boy with brown spiky hair with a serene look on his face as he slept on the beach.

I grinned as I grabbed a crab off the shoreline and placed it on his face. Hey, Sora is a deep sleeper-I'm not joking when I say this is the only way to wake him up. Speaking of which...

"AHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed as he woke up with the crab pinching his nose and he got up, running around like a maniac. I was laughing like I had turned crazy, which might not be far from the truth.

You never know.

Anyway, Sora finally got the thing off his face and threw it back into the ocean. He glared at me, a visible red pinch mark on his nose. "What was that for?!" he asked. "Sora-you know as well as I do that's the only way to wake you up." I said seriously, before I noticed a certain ed head come by. "Hi Kairi! I woke up Sora already, so that's good!" I exclaimed.

Sora turned immediately to see Kairi in his face. "WHOA!" he yelped, backing away a little as Kairi laughed. "Nice job Aura. Sora, you lazy bum, we always find you snoozing down here." she remarked.

Sora shook his head. "But guys, my dream, oh man it was crazy! There was this big black thing, and it swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't-" I sighed and whacked him in the head. "OW!" he yelled.

"Sora, are you sure you're awake? Or are you still dreaming?" asked Kairi. "It was not a dream!...or was it?..." Sora asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, you were here on the beach asleep, so I'm guessing it was..." I said.

"It was in a weird place...so bizarre..." Sora muttered. "Whatever you say Sora." Kairi said as she looked out at the ocean. That brought up a question in my head. "So Kairi, I want to know...what was your home town like?" I asked.

"Yeah-was it like Destiny Islands? Or was it not?" Sora asked, curious. "I've told you guys before; I don't remember." Kairi replied. "Nothing?" asked Sora. "Nothing." Kairi said. "At all? Well...do you ever want to go back?" I asked.

"Well, I'm happy here! But I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said in return. Sora smiled. "I wouldn't mind either!" he exclaimed. "Then we could see other worlds too!" I exclaimed, getting excited. "And meet new people!" "And eat new foods!~"

"Aura, I wonder whether there's a moment you don't think of food." Kairi remarked as she laughed. I grinned. "There is-and that's when I pull my pranks!" I exclaimed. "You're forgetting about when you sleep, you know." Riku said as he walked up, a log in his hands.

He threw the log to Sora, making him yelp. "Guess I'm the only one who's working on the raft. You two are as lazy as he is!" Riku exclaimed. "So you've noticed." Kairi said, giggling. "Hey, it's not my fault I pass out when I fall asleep. At least I only fall asleep when I'm supposed to-not mentioning any names, SORA." I said, looking away.

"WHAT?! You just said my name!" "Uh, no I didn't, I was coughing! Sheesh, Sora, you're so paranoid..." "That sounded NOTHING like a cough!" "Maybe you need to get your ears checked." "Maybe you need your brain checked!" "Look who's talking!" "Why you-"

"They will never stop bickering, will they?" Riku said, sighing as he sat down. "Probably not." Kairi said, smiling. Finally the two of us stopped and sat down. "Come on guys! Let's go work on the raft together! I'll race you!" Kairi exclaimed, making the rest of us groan.

"Read? GO!" she said. The three looked at each other before we got up and started running, with Kairi close behind. I was laughing while Sora was smiling and trying to outrun Riku. Riku was grinning as he easily ran past him.

I started running faster-but ended up tripping and fell. "Aw dang it!" I yelled, making the others laugh as they ran past me.

_-much later- _

As the sun was setting, we were all by the Leaning Paopu Tree. Sora and Kairi were sitting, while I was standing up on it. (I'm not heavy! It can take the weight!) Riku was standing by the tree instead of on it like me. (Riku, however, he's heavy. I can say that with confidence.)

Sora looked at Riku. "So Kairi's home should be out there somewhere, right?" he asked. "Well yeah, I mean where else could it be?" I said before Riku could answer. He nodded. "But we won't know for sure by staying here." he said.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked. "I have no idea-maybe far enough to reach beyond that horizon?" I said, looking at it. "Hopefully. Otherwise, we think of something else." Riku replied. "So, say we get to a new world-what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

I grinned. "I'd eat the food there, that's for sure!" I exclaimed. "And I'd make sure you didn't get in trouble." Sora said, looking at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "...don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Riku replied, looking out at the ocean.

"Oh, I get it now; You'e becoming one of those, 'all brawn, no brains' types. I get it!" I said, grinning. Riku looked at me boredly. "No, that's not it at all. It's just..." He looked back at the ocean. "I've been wondering why we ended up here."

"If there are other worlds...then why did we end up on this one? Destiny Islands would just be a part of something bigger." "Like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle." I said. He nodded. "Exactly. So...we could've easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Sora said, laying down on the tree. "That's just it. That's why we gotta go and see if there are any other worlds." Riku said, stepping away from the tree. "Just staying here won't change anything. Just the same old stuff. So what are we waiting for? Let's go." he said.

"...you've been thinking a lot lately, huh Riku?" Kairi said, looking at him. I had to keep myself from saying a rather snarky comment. Riku nodded. "Yeah...and it's all thanks to you Kairi." Riku said, looking at her.

"If you hadn't come here...I would have never thought of any of this. Kairi...thanks." he said. Kairi smiled. "You're welcome!" she said cheerily. "Can you feel the love tonight Sora? I think I can." I said to him rather loudly, wanting the serious mood to go away. Riku and Kairi blushed in embarrassment while Sora laughed. "AURA!"

-_10 minutes later- _

As we walked back, I noticed Riku giving something to Sora. I looked...to see Sora blushing as he held a Paopu fruit. I grinned, knowing the story behind it and walked up to Sora. "Better put that to good use Sora-or else you'll end up being stuck with someone you don't like...FOREVER!" I said dramatically before laughing.

Sora threw it away before glaring at Riku (who had started laughing as well) and I. "You GUYS!" he yelled, before chasing us as we ran away from him to the boats where Kairi was waiting.

_-in another world- _

A duck dressed in wizard attire was walking down the hall of a great and majestic castle. He stopped in front of a pair of giant doors. He knocked on them twice before entering as a smaller door opened.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" The duck greeted as he entered the throne room. As he got closer to the throne itself, he said, "It's nice to see you this fine morn-" He stopped when he noticed the throne was empty.

A dog-the King's Pet-popped his head from behind the throne with a letter in his mouth. The duck opened it and read the letter, staying perfectly calm. The, as he finished reading...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" he yelled as he ran out of the throne room, freaking out.

Meanwhile, a dog-like knight was sleeping peacefully in the castle gardens. He didn't twitched an war as the duck ran to the garden, still freaking out. The duck ran up to him and shook him. "Wake up Goofy! This is very serious! Wake up!" the duck yelled.

Goofy, however, remained asleep. Frustrated, the duck pointed a finger to the sky and a bolt of lightning struck Goofy, waking him up with a yelp. He go up, blinking his eyes sleepily. "Hey there Donald. G'morning.." Goofy greeted.

"Goofy, we have a problem! A big problem! But we can't tell anyone!" Donald said anxiously. Goofy blinked. "Queen Minnie?" he asked. Donald shook his head. "NO! Not even the Queen should know!" he said. Goofy blinked again. "Lady Daisy?" he asked.

"...NO! It's top secret!" Donald yelled. Goofy waved. "Morning, ladies!" he greeted. Donald blinked before turning slowly to see Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy looking at him. Daisy crossed her arms. "What's so top secret, Donald?" she asked.

"You need to explain." Minnie said. Donald laughed nervously. "Of course, Your Highness..." he said, before walking over to them with Goofy.

* * *

**Ok, that was the next chapter! Tell me what you guys think!**

**~mystery8icarus**


	3. The Night that Changed Everything

**Hi guys! So here's the next chapter of Aura's story!**

**Aura: WOO! :D**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC, Aura.**

* * *

As I walked around the island, I noticed Kairi was sitting on the dock by herself. I walked up and sat beside her. "Hey Kairi, what's up?" I asked. She was silent for a moment before she replied, "Aura...will you come back to Destiny Islands?" she asked.

I blinked. "Well of course! It's my home! And there's no place like home. Besides, I have to at least visit my Dad, or he'll get all lonely!" I exclaimed. "..." Kairi remained silent. I wondered what she was thinking in that red head of hers.

Just then, I heard footsteps walk up and sit down by us. I grinned. "Hello Sora! How was your day?" I asked. Sora looked pale. "...it was fine." he replied. I raised an eyebrow. What was up with him?

"...guys...Riku's changed, hasn't he?" Kairi suddenly asked. Sora and I blinked as we looked at each other. "Really? He still acts like the same tough but sweet guy to me!" I joked. "I don't think so Kairi...you ok?" Sora asked.

Kairi was quiet for a moment before she turned and faced each of us. "Guys, let's take the raft and go! Just the three of us!" she exclaimed. "What?" Sora said in surprise. "Whoa whoa what?!" I asked. Did she really just say what I think she said?

Kairi laughed. "Just kidding!~" she sang. "Kairi, are you sure it wasn't you who changed?" I asked dryly. She tilted her head. "Well, maybe...but so have you Aura! You used to be so-" "HEY HEY HEY! We are NOT talking about that!" I yelled frantically.

"You mean when you used to be a girly girl?" Sora asked, laughing. "SORA! It is NOT funny! It was a DARE!" I said. "You looked like you enjoyed it!" Kairi said, laughing. "We are DONE talking about this! Anyway, I'm pumped for this! Finally, we'll see what's beyond that horizon!" I exclaimed.

"I admit, I was a little scared at first, but now I'm ready!" Kairi exclaimed. "Best thing is, no matter what we see or what we do, we can always come back here, to home!" Sora said. "Home sweet home!" I added, smiling.

Kairi smiled, and as she looked out at the sunset, she said, "Sora, Aura-don't ever change." We both looked at her as she got up. "I can't wait! Once we set sail, it's going to be great!" she said, smiling before she turned and left.

I chuckled as she left. "Wow, talk about enthusiasm." I muttered. "Uh, Aura? Can I-actually, never mind." Sora said, getting up. I looked at him. "What is it? Tell me! If it's a secret, I promise I won't tell." I said. He shook his head. "It's nothing. See you later Aura!" he said as he turned and left.

I frowned as I was left alone on the dock. He knew something-what though, I had no idea...

_**-Timeskip-**_

I smiled as I started to eat dinner with my Dad. "So honey, how's the raft going?" he asked. "It's just about done Dad! FINALLY! I can't wait to go with the others!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Just be careful out there-and don't forget to come and visit." he said. I smiled. "Don't worry I won't!"

After dinner, I was reading when my Dad tapped me on the shoulder. "Yeah Dad-OOF!" I said muffled as he pulled me into a bear hug. After it ended, I laughed. "Geez Dad, you were hugging me as if you would never see me again!" I said. He chuckled. "Well, I won't see you for a long time, that's for sure. Just always remember out there, that-" "It's only over if you say it's over." I finished, smiling. "Don't worry, I won't forget that EVER."

He smiled. "Actually, I was going to say that I will love you as my little girl." he said, ruffling my hair. "DAD! I'm 14 years old now!" I protested playfully. "That's little to me!" He said, laughing as I punched him lightly. "Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

Just then, I heard a rumble. I looked out the window to see-a storm?! "A storm? OH NO, THE RAFT!" I yelled as I got up. Dad looked out and frowned. "That's funny, the weather said nothing about a storm..." he said. I was running toward the front door, getting my shoes on.

"AURA! Where are you going?" he asked. "I gotta get to the island to check on the raft! Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I promise!" I yelled as I opened the door. "Alright! Just be safe!" my Dad yelled as I left.

_**-Timeskip-**_

I ran onto the dock as I got out of my boat. I looked up at the huge black ball of...something. Something bad. "What the heck is that?!" I said as I looked at it. "Aura!" I turned and saw Sora run up from his boat. "What is that?!" he asked.

"That's what I'M trying of figure out! But it sure don't look good!" I yelled. _What kind of storm is this anyway?! _I thought. Then the weird got scary.

I noticed some black dark shadows start to crawl up, turning into some small strange black creatures with glowing yellow eyes. "Sora...you see that too right?..." I asked cautiously. He gulped. "Yeah...I can..." he replied.

We looked at each before screaming, "RUN!" and both ran out of there.

Everywhere we looked, those black creatures were there. And what was worse is that they kept following us. I ran as fast as I could, but I was getting tired. I could hear Sora's wheezing and panting, knowing he was getting tired as well. I saw our treehouse.

"This way!" I yelled and ran into the treehouse with him following. We collapsed on the floor as the creatures left us alone, unsure of where we had gone. "What...were those things?!" I asked, horrified. "I...I dunno...but they look like shadows to me." Sora replied.

As we looked out the window, we saw the newly dubbed Shadows were EVERYWHERE. What was worse is that they looked as if they were on the island where our parents lived. I paled. "Oh no...DAD!" I yelled. Sora paled as well.

"No...and my Mom had just cooked dinner for Dad and I..." he mumbled. I bit my lip. "We'll just have to hope they'll be ok! Right now, we have to find Kairi and Riku." I said. "But...what if those things got them already?!" Sora asked in panic.

"Again, let's hope they didn't. I'll go to one end of the island, you go the other way." I said, trying to hide my fear." Sora nodded until his eyes widened suddenly as he looked out again. "AURA LOOK!" he shouted. I turned-and what I saw made me scream.

One of the islands where no one lives had a huge dark...monster on it. And as we watched, it tore it apart piece by piece until the island was gone. "...just stick to the plan, and don't get killed!" I said quickly as I left him behind and ran to one end of the island.

_"Oh God...oh my God...did that...just happen?"_ I thought as I ran, dodging the Shadows. Some managed to scratch me, but I managed to escape their grasp.

If something like THAT can do this, then...I started running faster, hoping as soon as Sora and I found Kairi and Riku, we could find a way out of the island.

_**-Timeskip-** _

I had looked all I could, but there was no sign of Riku or Kairi. Even worse, my current state was me being up in a tree as I tried to get away from the Shadows. Lightning streaked across the sky as the thunder rumbled menacingly.

I stared at the sky in horror. _"What is going on here? Why is this happening? Am I going to die?!" _Random thoughts swirled into my head as my fear grew bigger and more real. This was not a dream, or a nightmare. It was happening in front of my own eyes. It was real.

And that was the scariest thought of them all.

I stared feeling faint, and if Sora hadn't come by then, I would've fainted and fell out of the tree, letting the Shadows come in and possibly kill me.

Instead I heard him shout, "AURA! I'M COMING!" and the next thing I know the Shadows surrounding my tree were gone. I cautiously stepped down from the tree.

"Where did they go?" I asked him, before stopping and staring. In his hand was what I assumed was a sword, but...it kinda looked like a key. Sora caught me staring and held it up.

"It's a Keyblade. The Shadows actually get hurt from it and disappear. Where though, I don't know." he said. "Ok..." I said, deciding to ask him where he got it later. "Did you find Riku and Kairi?" I asked instead.

Sora winced and was about to answer when we both heard a roar. He grabbed my arm. "Let's go Aura!" he yelled as he led me to the Secret Place for safety. I yanked my arm away as we walked in. "Well? Where are they?!" I asked, starting to feel panic.

"I couldn't find Kairi, but I did find Riku..."" So where is he?" I asked now worried. (Fear can make you feel a lot of emotions at once apparently.) "Um...uh...I don't know..." Sora said worriedly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU SAID YOU FOUND HIM!" I shouted in horror.

"I don't know what happened! One minute he was standing there, and he told me how we can visit the outside world now that some door is open, and how we might never see our parents again, and then how he wasn't scared of the darkness, and how we were all going, and the next minute I knew some creepy black stuff crawled up on him and then it crawled up on ME and then I couldn't reach him and then everything went black and then he's gone and this thing is in my hand!" Sora yelled as he waved his Keyblade around, having a freak out.

I gulped before I did the only thing I could-slap him in the face. That stopped him as he rubbed his cheek, but he still looked freaked out. "Sora-calm down. Take a deep breath...there you go. I have no idea what's going on either, but as my Dad tells me, panicking never helps." I said, pale.

"Kairi wasn't with Riku, so I thought she could be in-HERE! KAIRI!" Sora shouted in shock and relief at seeing her. I turned and saw her as well, but as I let a sigh of relief, I noticed...she didn't look well. In fact, she looked as if she was ill.

"Kairi?...Are you ok?" Sora asked. He noticed too then. I frowned. "Sora...I think something's wrong with Kairi..." I said as I continued looking at her. She hadn't even acknowledged us as if we weren't there. Behind her was the door that no matter what we tried as kids, couldn't open...wait...

Uh oh.

Before I could stop him, Sora ran past me to Kairi. "Kairi! Say something!" he yelled, worried for her. Slowly, Kairi turned to look at him, with dull eyes. She then spoke in a weak monotone voice, "Sora..." Then what happened next was a blur. The door suddenly disappeared, revealing a dark portal to SOMETHING BAD.

Wind blew out from the door, blowing Kairi toward Sora. Sora opened his arms in an effort to catch her, but then she disappeared INTO THIN AIR! I screamed out, "What the heck just happened-" when Sora also got blown away by the wind and crashed into me, knocking us out of the Secret Place.

As we crashed onto the ground outside, I looked around and screamed in horror.

The ground we were on was the only ground remaining. Everything else was lost in this dark whirlwind of a storm. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God-" I kept repeating as I started having a panic attack.

Sora shook me by the shoulders. "Aura calm down! You said so yourself that panicking isn't going to help!" he yelled. "If you haven't realized yet, Sora, THE MAJORITY OF OUR HOME IS GONE! And we don't even know how it happened!" I said in horror.

Suddenly I noticed Sora had paled. I paled as well. "Oh now what?" I asked. As he got up, he pointed behind me. I turned-to see the same dark monster from before was right in front of us. "...oh my God..." I said as I started backing away from it.

Sora ran in front of me with his Keyblade in his hand as he got in a fighting stance. "Find a place to hide, Aura. This is going to get messy." he said. My eyes widened. "Are you crazy Sora?! You're committing suicide if you fight that thing!" I yelled in horror.

"...actually, I have fought this thing before. I know what to do. Just go and hide." Sora said, not looking at me. "And leave you to possibly die?! I can't do-" "AURA JUST GO! I've already lost two of my friends, I'm not losing another!" He yelled as he turned and glared at me.

That made me get startled enough to do what he said. As I hid behind a pile of driftwood (I hope this wasn't our raft) I watched as he took on the huge thing. The whole time I was freaked out that a punch would flatten Sora or one of those homing balls would shock him to death, or those giant purple orbs that fell from the sky would just poison him or something.

But the whole time, Sora skillfully dodged the punches and used it as a way to go and hit its head, which must have hurt since it sounded as if it was in pain.

Everytime it shot those homing balls at him, he'd block them and launch them back, making them hurt it instead.

And everytime those orbs fell, he'd just dodge them until they stopped. It was like Sora knew what to do while fighting it-he knew its weaknesses, he knew its attack pattern, and he knew what to do about those attacks so it didn't hurt him and instead hurt the thing.

_"Wait...he said he had fought this thing before...that must be how he knows. But...exactly when and where did that occur?" _I thought as I watched. Suddenly, the thing screeched and roared as Sora jumped away from it. Then it fell to the ground and melted in a puddle of shadow.

Soon it was as if it had never been there. But apparently it was the only thing keeping the piece of ground we were on stable, for suddenly the wind picked up and lightning flashed while thunder crashed around us. The wind got so strong that it started to pick me up from the ground.

I yelped as I clung onto the driftwood, but let go and screamed. Just then, I felt someone grab my hand. I opened my closed eyes to see Sora, who was now clinging to the driftwood in order to us near the ground. (Don't ask me where his Keyblade went, cause I don't know either.)

I clung to his hand with both of my own hands. "DON'T LET GO!" I screamed over the thunder and wind. Sora yelled back, "I'M TRYING! BUT MY GRIP IS SLIPPING-" And that's when he lost his grip, sending both of us into the black cloud of a sky above.

I tried reaching toward him, but he and I were getting further and further apart. The last thing I saw was the piece of ground we were on-the last bit of our home-getting obliterated into nothingness. I screamed in horror as everything went black.

* * *

**Me: And that's where we'll cut off for now!**

**Aura: Aw, but it was getting to the good part!**

**Me: Which is why we had to stop. **

**Aura: Fine...anyways, we're not including the Disney parts-unless Myst here thinks we should-since they're not really part of MY story. So expect it fully from my POV! Unless Myst decides to add one of those cutscenes!**

**Me: Yes...also, sorry about the delay on this guys. I've been busy working on my ToD story and my KH/Vocaloid crossover story. Speaking of which, I got some reviews saying the latest in the KH/Vocaloid crossover freaked them out. I really didn't mean to freak you out guys, so sorry about that as well.**

**Aura: But when you think about it, how could it not be freaky or creepy or whatever? It's about the Seven Sins! Of course it's going to be freaky! Still, sorry about being so good an actress that I stunned my audience. *grins***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah...anyway, might be a bit until those two get updated, so please wait patiently! Thanks!**

**Aura: And please Read and Review!**


	4. Two Keys?

**Hello everyone, we are back! Here's the next chapter of Another Fighter! Now that school has started up again for me, updates might be longer than they should be, just letting you know.**

**Aura: Yeah...that and the fact she has two other stories going on and is planning to do a fourth.**

***sweatdrops* Hey, I'm going to do the fourth after I finish one of them, sheesh...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I only own Aura-and even then I wish I didn't!**

**Aura: HEY!**

* * *

_I laughed as I swam into the ocean, waiting for my friends. I shouted in my 4 year old voice, "Come on guys, the water's fine!" My best friends Sora and Riku. 4 and 5 respectively, came running out, panting._

_"You...could have...waited for us...Aura..." Sora panted. I got out of the water. "But where's the fun in that?" I asked, giggling. Riku laughed. "That's true!" he said, making Sora groan. As we laughed, Sora looked around before stopping and gasped._

_"Hey guys! There's someone else on the beach!"_

_**-AF-**_

I slowly woke up from hearing voices. I opened my eyes and looked around groggily. "Am I...dead?" I asked myself before my vision cleared and I yelped-I was on the roof of a house! I carefully stood up and looked for a way to get down.

"Ok...I don't think I'm dead. But then...where the heck am I?" I muttered before finding some boxes near the edge of the roof. I was able to climb onto them before leaping down to the ground. As I was about to walk out of the alley I was in, I heard a familiar voice cry out in pain.

My eyes widened. _SORA! _I thought to myself as I looked out. There I saw Sora with that Keyblade thing back in his hands, fighting this guy with a scar on his face and a sword in his hands-or was that a _gun? _Is it both?! Aw crud, that isn't good!

Before I could go out and stop them, the guy suddenly struck Sora hard enough for him to fall onto the ground, unconscious. I stared in horror. The man looked at Sora just as a girl walked up to him from behind.

"Nice! You found it Leon!" she said happily. So that was the guy's name? _I thought lions were noble. _I thought dryly. Leon nodded, but his face was neutral. "Yeah...but it looks like things are worser than we thought." he said.

He put away his gun/sword/whatever it was before picking up Sora, while the girl picked up Sora's Keyblade. _Oh no you aren't!_

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF SORA NOW!" I suddenly yelled as I ran out toward them. I was about to tackle the guy down when the girl somehow managed to get into the way and punched me in the gut, making me fall down on my butt.

"Ah! My...guts..." I groaned in pain as I got up before glaring at them. "You got 10 seconds to put my friend and his weapon down or else I'm gonna give you a beatdown!" I threatened.

Leon raised his eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Really!" I said angrily. "You know, you don't even have a weapon." The girl pointed out. I glanced around before grabbing the nearest thing and held it with one hand like a sword. "I am not afraid to use this!" I yelled, waving it around.

"...that's a stick." Leon stated dryly.

I mentally sweatdropped. "I am going to say this one last time: Put. My friend. And his weapon. Down. NOW." I said. Leon sighed. "Yuffie, could you?..." he asked the girl. She nodded. "Sure thing Leon!" she said cheerily.

She suddenly charged toward and as soon I blocked it my stick broke. "AW CRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUD!" I yelled as I tried to dodge her slashes with her-what, a shuriken? Suddenly it got stuck in my arm. "OW! Thatreallyhurtsgetitout!" I yelled frantically.

Yuffie yanked it out and my arm felt like it was on fire. I held onto it while I dodged her slashes. I bit my lip as I grew tired, before I saw Leon was leaving with Sora. I glared and ran after him. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD I AM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" I shouted.

Something hit me in the back and I passed out.

**_-AF-_**

"AHHH!" I yelled as I woke up to someone hugging me tightly. "AURA! You're here!" someone shouted in relief. I groaned. "Yes Sora I'm here-now please let go so I can breathe!" I choked out. "Oh...sorry." he said sheepishly as he finally let go.

"Well, glad you both finally woke up!" I heard the girl-what was her name, Yuffie?-say. I glared at her. "WHAT THE HECK?! First you try to kidnap my friend, then you fight me with no mercy, then you knock ME out and kidnap me too?! What the HELL did I ever do to you?!" I shouted.

"Just be glad we took you along, if only because you were injured and you claimed to know him-which has been proven correct." Leon said as he walked in. I looked down and behind myself to see there bandages on my arm and back.

Yuffie grinned. "Hello Squall! Honestly, I think you were too hard on Sora here, because he thought I was someone else when he woke up." she said.

"It's Leon." Leon said curtly before looking at us. I glared at him while Sora was looking around for something. He smiled as he spotted what he was looking for. "The Keyblade!" he exclaimed. Yuffie walked toward Leon. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." she said.

"The black creatures-that's how they were tracking your friend Sora here down!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them-but it won't last forever." Leon stated to Sora. He picked the Keyblade up.

"Of all the people that could be the chosen one, it's you." He said as it disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hand. Sora frowned. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked. "...no. I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon replied.

"Talk about being rude..." I muttered under my breath before saying, "Stop being so nonsensical! What the heck is going on here?!" I yelled. Yuffie and Leon looked at each other before looking back at us. Leon sighed.

"Fine...tell them Yuffie." he said. Yuffie nodded before looking at us. "Ok, now this is supposed to be a secret, but due to what's going on, might as well tell you guys what the secret is. Just don't tell it to anyone else, alright?" she asked.

I blinked. "Ok...I won't tell." I said. "Me neither!" Sora exclaimed. "Alright then! The secret is, that there are other worlds other than this one. Lots of them. In fact, the stars you see every night are actually the worlds." Yuffie said.

I gasped. "Really?!...I KNEW IT! My gut said there was, and there is!" I said in triumph. "So there ARE other worlds...wow...that's incredible!" Sora exclaimed. "The reason they were never told about each other was because they have never been connected...until now, that is." Leon said.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When the Heartless came, everything changed." Leon said. "The...Heartless?" Sora asked. "They were those creatures that attacked you." Yuffie said. "I'm gonna guess they don't have hearts." I said. Leon nodded.

"They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts-everyone has darkness in their heart, which puts everyone in danger." He said. "Say, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked. I frowned. "No-doesn't ring a bell." I replied.

"Nope, I never heard of that name before." Sora answered. "Ansem was a scientist who studied the Heartless. He put all of his findings in a very detailed report." Leon said. "Oh! Maybe we can read it then to know more about the Heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right!...except its pages have been scattered across the worlds." Yuffie said sweatdropping. "...well that sucks." I said dryly. "Right...we think that King Mickey-who is a very important guy in another world-went out to find the pages." Yuffie said.

"But he's going to need help. That's where the key comes in." Leon said, gesturing to Sora's Keyblade. Sora examined the Keyblade in his hand. "So...this is the key?" he asked. "No, it's the piece of moldy cheese we never touch on the blacktop at school. Of course it is, it's shaped like one for crying out loud!" I said in exasperation.

"Ok! Sheesh, no need to be so harsh about it!" Sora said frantically. Yuffie laughed. Leon sighed. "The Heartless are afraid of the Keyblade. And as the saying goes, to end fear you need to conquer the fear itself. So they won't stop coming after you-no matter what happens." Leon said.

"Ooh...spooky. Good luck with that, Sora!" I exclaimed to him. Sora frowned. "But I never asked for this!" he protested. "You know that story, where there's a sword and it's stuck in this stone-and the only one who could get it out was the one it chose? That's the case with the Keyblade-it may not be stuck in stone, but it chose you!" Yuffie exclaimed. "So tough luck." Leon said.

Sora groaned. "Aw man..." he muttered. "Aw cheer up Sora! This might be a good thing!" I suggested. "Maybe...but how did it even happen? All I remember is that I was in my room back home..." Sora said. I frowned. "Same here...I was talking to my Dad..." I muttered. Then we both looked at each other as the memory returned.

"THE ISLANDS!"

"Aw crap, what happened to them?!" I cried out in alarm. "And our families?! Where did they go?! Did they survive too?!" Sora asked Leon. He sighed. "In all honesty...I don't know." he said. I clutched my head. "No, no, no...how could this even happen?" I moaned.

"...we can't be the only ones who survived. Maybe Riku and Kairi made it out ok too!" Sora said in a hopeful tone. I sighed as I looked at him. "I sure hope so..." I said. Suddenly I felt a buzzing sensation in my head.

I winced. _What in the worlds-er, worlds?... _I thought as I held my head with one hand. I felt as if something was nearby...something...

My eyes widened. _Something bad. _

"Guys look out!" Yuffie shouted as a-THAT'S WAS WHAT I FELT WAS BAD! I didn't know what it was exactly, but it had the same face as those Shadows, so it must be another type of Heartless. Leon cursed under his breath. "A Soldier. Yuffie! Get Aura and get out of here!" he yelled.

Sora got up and got in a fighting stance. "Go with her, Aura!" He said. I was about to protest when Yuffie grabbed my arm and dragged me out of there, slamming the door open and startling a woman in a pink dress. "Yuffie?' she asked in surprise before starting to follow us.

As we ran outside, I noticed a man was running away before tripping. One of the Soldiers suddenly appeared and tackled him, before plunging their claws into his chest. The man disappeared into black smoke as a heart appeared and turned into another Soldier.

I felt sick. "Oh my God..." I mumbled. Yuffie looked at me. "You gonna be ok?" she asked. "Oh dear! Yuffie, she just saw someone lose their heart!" The lady said in worry. "Oh...that's not a pretty sight, is it?" Yuffie said uneasily as we ran into another house.

I shuddered. "Please don't remind me." I said gravely. Yuffie nodded before she, the lady and I ended up in the garden of the house. "Ok! We should be safe here!" Yuffie exclaimed. The lady-who I would later find out was named Aerith-sighed in relief.

I pulled my arm away from Yuffie's hand, rubbing it. "Will the guys be ok?" I asked. Yuffie nodded. "Leon's very strong-and if the Keyblade picked Sora, then I'm pretty sure he'll be ok too." she said. "He better be-or else I'll bring him back from the dead to kill him again." I muttered.

Aerith smiled but then her eyes widened. "Oh no!" she yelled and pointed. We looked to see Heartless appearing around us. I groaned. "Aw come on!" I shouted in frustration. "I don't get it! Why are they still following us?!" Yuffie asked mainly to herself as she got out her shuriken.

She stood in front of Aerith and I as the Heartless came closer. I looked around. There was way too many for Yuffie to handle on her own. Aerith looked very worried while Yuffie got into a fighting stance. _Come on...there's gotta be something I can do! _I thought frantically.

Suddenly two Shadows came toward us-but Yuffie's shuriken quickly sliced them to bits. However, more and more came up. I looked at the Heartless-and was suddenly tackled down. "AURA!" Yuffie shouted in alarm. The Shadow's claws gleamed as it was about to take my heart out.

I stared at it until I glared. "Get...off...NOW!" I shouted as I punched it off me. I got up before it charged toward me. I closed my eyes.

Crud, it's the end!

...

...

...

...

...

...why hasn't the end come yet?

I opened my eyes-to see in my hand something that looked like Sora's Keyblade. However, it was light blue on one side and a regular blue on the other. Its handle was black, with one side of the guard blue turning to black at the bottom, and the other side of the guard black and not connecting to the bottom part at all. The little chain at the end was five pointed star.

But the most interesting part was its teeth-they were three large curved spikes. I continued staring at it as a name popped up in my head. _Abyssal Tide... _

"AURA WATCH OUT!" Yuffie shouted. I came back to reality and was able to block a slash from the Shadow that had apparently froze in fear when my Keyblade appeared. I frowned. I don't know how I got it, but now I can fight back.

So I started taking down the Heartless. I didn't have to do much, just slash and block, and occasionally dodge. And with Yuffie's shuriken, the Heartless were soon gone. "Man, glad that's over!" Yuffie exclaimed as she put her shuriken away.

Aerith looked at me. "Aura...that is your name, correct? How come you have a Keyblade as well?" she asked. "I have no idea. I seriously don't know." I said, staring at it. _Why do I have it?... _I thought. Yuffie blinked. "Huh...I don't know either, but somehow the Heartless were able to sense you had one too." she said.

"That must be why they followed us." Aerith noted. I felt guilty-I had put them in danger when they were trying to help me. "Aw, I'm sorry guys, I didn't know..." I said weakly. Yuffie smiled. "Hey it's alright! No hard feelings!" she exclaimed.

Aerith smiled before her face grew serious. "You should probably go and help Sora and Leon out then. They're going to need it." she said. I nodded. 'I will. Thanks guys! Bye for now!" I said as I started to leave. "Good luck Aura!" they said as I left to find the guys.

_**-AF-**_

It didn't take long for me to find Sora. (I have no idea where Leon was.) He was surrounded by many Soldiers. I then gasped.

One was about to tackle him from behind...and if it succeeded...the memory of the man disappearing into smoke came back just then...

"SORA LOOK OUT!" I shouted as I ran toward him. Sora turned and gasped. I was about to reach him when two people just FELL out of the sky and landed on top of us. The Soldier ended up actually tripping over us, before crashing into a wall and disappearing.

Wow...talk about crazy timing...

"Ow..." Sora moaned. The two that landed both sounded dazed, until they spotted Sora's Keyblade. "The key!" they said in excitement. I guess they then spotted my Keyblade, because one of them said, "And ANOTHER key!...wait, two keys?" "...could you get off us?" I asked in irritation. "Please?..." Sora asked. "Gwarsh, sorry!" One of them said before they got off us.

As we got up, I looked at the two and blinked. One was a short duck. The other was a tall dog.

I held my head. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." I muttered to myself. Sora looked as if he was going to ask them something-probably their names-when there was a rumble. We all looked to see huge stone pillars rising up and blocking the exits as more Heartless appeared around us.

"Uh oh!" The dog said as he took out a shield. "Do you guys know how to fight?" The duck asked as he got out what looked to be a staff or wand. Sora nodded as he got into a fighting stance. I looked at my Keyblade before I got in a fighting stance as well. "Yep I do!" I said.

"Wha-Aura you have a Keyblade!" Sora said in surprise. (He must have just noticed.) "I know that-how I have it however, I have no idea." I said, sweatdropping. "We can figure it out later! Right now, we have to fight!" The duck said.

Sora and I looked at each other before we nodded and started to fight.

* * *

**And that's where we'll stop for now!**

**Aura: YAY! I FINALLY HAVE MY KEYBLADE! :D**

**Yep! And you'll be able to truly use it in an epic fight scene the next chapter!**

**Aura: I know! I'm so excited!**

***chuckles* Anyway, please Read and Review!**

**Aura: *whispers* P.S.! If you have any questions or concerns involving this story, don't be shy to tell us! Myst would like to know if something was off, or if you're confused about something, etc. Just throwing it out there! ^^**


	5. The Adventure Begins!-Kinda

**Hello everyone! Last time, Sora and Aura along with two interesting people were about to engage in a Heartless battle! Especially now that Aura has her own Keyblade...now that's pretty strange. So what's going to happen? That's what we're about to find out!**

**I will start switching POV's now instead of using just Aura's POV. I figured that might make things more interesting. So! Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I only own my OC, Aura.**

* * *

Sora's POV

As Soldiers appeared, the four of us started attacking. The duck guy was shooting magic spells at them, while the dog guy was whacking them with his shield. I was slashing them a lot, but I still got kicked in the face a lot.

Meanwhile, Aura was actually doing well! She was able to dodge the kicks a lot, and she often slashed them in the back to destroy them. Of course, she got hit a lot as well. "AHH! Watch it!" she yelled as she slashed a Soldier that had spin-kicked her.

I yelled as I destroyed another Solider. "AURA! Why didn't you use your Keyblade before to help with that Darkseid on the Islands?!"

"Well, excuuuuse me, princess, I had no idea what was going on, nor did I even know how to summon the freaking giant key!" she yelled back. I smiled.

Yeah, she's doing ok.

As I slashed down the last Soldier, we started hearing a rumbling noise. "Uh oh...it looks like the leader is gonna appear..." the dog guy said nervously. "Get ready everyone!" the duck yelled.

Suddenly, purple pieces of armor just fell from the sky. As they landed with a clash of metal, they floated up and started attaching themselves together. The armor now looked like a body, with a huge Heartless symbol on it.

The last piece of armor-a helmet-fell down and landed on the body, making it the head. The huge body of armor now started moving, swinging its arms and stomping its feet. Aura looked pale. "Ok...that makes total sense. A bunch of armor that falls from the sky. I dub thee Guard Armor." she remarked.

The newly named Guard Armor started moving toward us, its feet stomping all the way. The dog guy charged and tried to hit its body with his shield-but all it did was bounce off. "Hitting it blindly is not gonna help! We need to find a weak spot!" the duck yelled as it shot a fire spell at it, only for it to do nothing.

We had to run away in order to not get hurt from the Armor's stomps. "Ok, uh...if I was a piece of armor, where would I not like to be hit?" I asked aloud. "Oh!...oh wait, that's too inappropriate-besides, it doesn't look like it has one down there." Aura commented.

I facepalmed. "Is this really the time Aura?!" I asked. "What, I was just saying!" she yelled. "Try another spot that might be easier to reach!" the duck yelled as he ran away from the Armor. I then remembered.

"What if...what if we strike its head?" I asked. "I know I wouldn't like to be hit on the head. Add a helmet, and that's gonna hurt considering the helmet's metal." I added. "Oh, good idea! That could work! Besides, it seems like the head controls the entire thing!" Aura remarked.

"So the head? Hyuck! OK!" The dog guy yelled before he threw his shield at the Armor's head. The Guard Armor immediately groaned in pain as it hit. "BINGO! Weak spot! Let's go!" Aura yelled as she ran toward the Armor.

I followed her and together we started jumping up to slash its head. "YAH! RAH! YAH! RAH!" Aura shouted as she slashed at it. "HA! PAH! HA! PAH!" I yelled as I slashed it myself. Suddenly the Armor started spinning its arms, causing us to get hit hard.

"AHHH!" we both screamed.

We landed and immediately got hit by the Armor's foot stomps. "OW! Quit that!" Aura yelled. I gritted my teeth. "We have to keep trying!" I yelled to her.

"Blizzard!" the duck yelled as he shot a ice spell at the head. That spell was enough to cause the Armor to shudder. Suddenly, its arms and legs started moving away from the torso. I blinked. "Ok...now what?" I asked.

"If we attack the arms and the feet enough, they'll disappear, leaving the Armor unable to attack with them! That'll give us a better chance of defeating it for good!" the duck yelled. Aura raised her keyblade. "Alright, that sounds legit. Arms, you are going down!" she yelled as she charged toward the moving arms.

As the dog guy ran to help her with that, the duck and I started attacking the feet. They were still able to stomp hard, making it hard for the two of us to attack it without getting hurt. We were hit a couple of times, getting us knocked back.

Aura and the dog guy had a hard time as well. The arms either spun around, catching the two in a sort of whirlwind, or rose up high enough that the two couldn't damage them. "Gwarsh! If we don't destroy them in time, the limbs will go back to the torso, and we'd have to start all over again!" the dog guy yelled.

"Oh no, I am NOT gonna try to get them separate again!" I heard Aura yell in response. I decided to jump up and attack the feet while I was off the ground. "Come on..." I said as I slashed a combo on it. "Let me help! Thunder!" the duck yelled as he shot a lightning bolt at the feet.

...why is a lightning spell named Thunder? Wouldn't it be Lightning?

I guess the duck saw the confused look on my face, cause he yelled, "I don't know why it's called that either! Blame the people who made the spell!" I shrugged as I slashed one of the feet. Suddenly, it disappeared with a bunch of green orbs appearing where it had been. "That's one down!" the duck yelled happily.

As I gathered up the green orbs, they disappeared and I instantly felt more energy in me. Ah, HP orbs...

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!...HAND!...WHATEVER!" I heard Aura yell and I turned to see one of the arms had disappeared. _Alright, two limbs are down, two more_ _to__ go..._ I thought, when the limbs started moving back to the unmoving torso.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YA COWARD!" Aura shouted. "Oh no!" The duck yelled. "Here we go again!" the dog guy said, holding up his shield. I raised my keyblade and we all charged again.

Together, we attacked the head, while dodging the arm swings and foot stomps. Soon enough, the limbs separated again. The duck and I started attacking the foot trying to destroy it quickly. The dog guy and Aura were busy trying to destroy the remaining arm.

Suddenly, the foot disappeared with HP orbs appearing in its place. "YES! The feet have been defeated!" I yelled in triumph. I looked to see Aura and the dog guy still trying to hit the arm. I was about to go over and help when the dog guy yelled, "Hey! Get on my shield and I'll boost you up!" He then held his shield so that it was parallel to the ground.

Aura blinked, before she ran over and got on the shield. The dog guy grunted slightly from the weight, but then he pushed the shield up. "Jump toward it!" he yelled. Aura instantly jumped off the shield up to where the arm was and with a deep slash, the arm disappeared. "It worked! Nice one!" she yelled as she landed among the HP orbs the arm had dropped.

"Gwarsh, it was nothing!" the dog guy said. We all then turned to the torso and head. I yelled, "CHARGE!" as we charged toward it once more.

The torso slowly floated to the ground before it started spinning around toward us. We got hit and were spun up to the air before landing hard on the ground. "AHH! It has a Tornado move!" Aura yelled.

"We can still beat it!" I yelled in encouragement. "Just keep hitting it!" The dog guy yelled, whacking the now not moving torso with his shield. Aura and I started slashing as well, while the duck shot spells at it. It rose up and was about to move again when a ice spell from the duck froze it.

"Here's our chance! DIE YA FREAKING ARMOR!" Aura shouted as she slashed furiously at it. The dog guy was whacking the frozen Armor hard, and the duck guy yelled, "Fire!" as he shot a fire spell at it.

The fire melted the ice, damaging the Armor a lot. I then jumped up and with Aura, delivered the final slash. "OBLITERATED!" she yelled. "I'm glad that's over!" I said in relief.

_**-Sora-**_

The Guard Armor started shaking a lot. The head then fell off to the floor, leaving the torso headless. A glow came from the top of it, and then a glowing heart floated out before disappearing. The pieces of armor started to disappear as well, until at last the Guard Armor was no more.

Aura and I turned toward the dog guy and duck. "Now that that's over...finally! We found the key! Though we weren't expecting to find another key as well." The duck commented. I blinked. "You were looking for us?" I asked.

The duck and dog guy nodded happily. "Yep. They too, are looking for the wielder of the Keyblade. Although, they were expecting only one..." We turned to see Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. Leon was looking at Aura. Aura frowned.

"What? You're giving me the hairy eyeball! Besides, I'm not sure how I got my Keyblade either! One moment I was about to get attacked, and I was thinking, 'Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die, it's the end!' and then, POOF! It's in my hand! What do you want me to do about it?!" she yelled dramatically.

"So it appeared when you were in trouble. Well, that makes sense I think." The dog guy noted. He then looked at us and smiled. "Hyuck! We got room for two more. Why don't you two come with us on our vessel? We can explore other worlds!" he exclaimed.

The duck nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It'll be fun!" he exclaimed. I blinked, and looked at Aura. Aura was looking back. She had a conflicted look on her face, and I knew I did too. "Uh, well...we were told not to go anywhere with strangers." she said dryly.

"Oh yeah! You don't know our names! I'm Donald Duck!" the duck introduced himself. "And I'm Goofy!" the dog guy said. "I'm Sora, and this is my friend Aura. Um...can you give us a moment?" I asked uneasily.

"Sure!" Goofy said happily. Aura and I faced away from them as I whispered to her, "What do you think, Aura?"

She sighed. "I'd love to go with them, but we gotta find Riku and Kairi. Surely they survived. Maybe they're around here somewhere?" she asked.

I sighed. "I've been everywhere while exploring this place. I didn't see them anywhere. Maybe there's a place I missed..." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry for overhearing, but if your friends aren't here, they might be on another world! If you come with us, you'll have a better chance of finding them!" Donald said from behind us. As he whispered something to Goofy, I looked at Aura. "He has a good point." I said.

Aura sighed before grinning slightly. "Heh, I guess we get to explore other worlds after all. I just hope we find them soon-and that they're ok." she said in a worried tone. I nodded, biting my lip on worry. The last time we saw them, Riku disappeared into darkness while Kairi disappeared into thin air.

I hope they're ok too...

We looked at Donald and Goofy, who were waiting. "Alright-we'll go with you guys." I said. Aura turned to Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. "Thanks guys, for everything." she said. "Nah, it was nothing!" Yuffie said, waving her hand. Aerith smiled. "You're welcome-and have a safe trip." she said.

Leon nodded. "Good luck finding your friends." he said. "Thanks." I said glumly. "Hey! You two can't come onto our ship with sad faces like that! No frowning! Only smiles. Ok?" Donald asked.

"Yeah! You gotta look funny like us!" Goofy remarked, laughing as he bent his head close to Donald. Donald pushed his face away. "The boat runs on happy faces. So you gotta stay happy!" he exclaimed.

"...happy?" Aura asked in a skeptical tone. "Yep!" Goofy exclaimed. "...ok...HEY!" I said, looking up with a goofy grin on my face. Everyone was silent. "...what?" I asked. That's when Goofy and Donald started laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" Aura asked, before she looked at me. She blinked, before starting to laugh hard as well. "Oh my gosh Sora, your face!" she laughed out. She then made a funny face that had her eyes crossed and her cheeks all blown up. I laughed hard. "Aura! What about your face!" I asked as I laughed.

Donald and Goofy were in hysterics. Aura grinned as her face returned to normal. "What can I say? I like to make people laugh." she said. As Donald and Goofy calmed down, they held out one of their hands, with Goofy's hand over Donald's. "All for one-" Goofy started, smiling at us.

I smiled as I put my hand over theirs and Aura placed her hand over mine with a grin. "AND ONE FOR ALL!" we all finished.

As we all laughed, I suddenly got a feeling we were being watched. I shrugged it off as Aura made another funny face, causing Donald and Goofy to laugh again.

**_-Aura_ **

Aura's POV

As we calmed down, Leon walked up to us. "Before you guys go, make sure you're ready. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." he said. "I say you should check out all the shops here to see if you might need anything form them!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Aerith smiled kindly. "Here. This is from us to you two. We figured you'd need it." she said, before giving Sora a bag. He looked in it, and gasped. "It's, it's 100 munny!" he exclaimed. "What?! Aw man, you guys don't have to give us that much, I mean-" I started to protest but Leon cut me off.

"Keep it all. We don't mind. If we did, we wouldn't have given you any money." he commented. "Well ok...thanks guys." Sora said, smiling. "No problem!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Watch out for each other and keep your spirits high." Leon advised.

"We will! Bye for now!" I said, waving. "Yeah, bye for now!" Sora exclaimed. They turned to leave, while waving good bye. "Good luck guys!" Yuffie yelled. "We hope you find your friends!" Aerith said. "Stay safe!" Leon said.

We turned to Donald and Goofy. "When you guys are ready, the gummi ship is beyond that gate." Donald said as he pointed to a gate. I blinked. "Gummi...ship?" I asked.

"Yep! It's our ship! You're gonna love it!" Goofy exclaimed. "Oh! Sora, Aura! I might as well do this. It'll help you in the battles ahead. Consider it a welcoming gift!" Donald exclaimed, before he waved his staff toward us. A light glowed from it, and surrounded us. As it faded, he smiled.

"Congratulations. You've attained the power of fire and now know the spell Fire." he said. "Wait, we know magic now?!" Sora said in shock. I fistpumped. "YES! Oh man, this is so awesome!" I exclaimed before looking at a pole. "Fire!" I yelled, aiming toward it. A small fireball came out of my hand and hit it weakly.

"...uh..." Sora said, sweatdropping. I still fistpumped. "It's still cool!" I exclaimed. "Gwarsh, I should give you both this too!" Goofy said, before he poked our foreheads. "Uh...why are you poking us?" I asked, weirded out.

"To give you two a new ability! Now you can dodge roll! It'll come in handy whenever you need to dodge an attack quickly!" Goofy exclaimed. "Cool!" Sora exclaimed. "Let's go already! I wanna explore!" I said eagerly.

"Not until we're ready, Aura!" Donald said. "Hey! Excuse me! Hey!" a voice all looked around. "Did anyone hear that?" Sora asked. "I think I did..." I said unsure. "Me too." Goofy said, looking around. "Hello!" the voice yelled. "Who said that?!" Donald yelled, frustrated.

"Down here!" We all looked to see a small cricket in a suit, holding a red umbrella. He smiled at us. "Hi! I'm Jiminy Cricket! It seems as if you're all going on a big adventure!" he exclaimed. I blinked. "Uh...yeah, we are. What about it?" I asked.

"I'd like to come along! Someone is going to have to keep track of it all!" Jiminy exclaimed. Donald raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It'll be dangerous." he said. Jiminy nodded. "Yep! I'm sure! Besides, I'm really small-I won't take up much room, plus enemies won't really see me!" he exclaimed.

"I say we let him come." Sora said. "I second that!" I said, grinning. "I, uh, third that!" Goofy said, laughing. Donald sighed. "Fine, you can come with us." he said, and Jiminy hopped up and down in delight. "Great! This will be a story to remember!" he exclaimed before jumping up to my head to Goofy's hat.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed.

_**-Aura-** _

Nothing much happened as we looked around and bought some supplies. Well, ok, there was one thing that was really freaky that happened.

We were back in the Third District, where we had fought the Guard Armor, when Sora noticed a door there. It had a stylized flame on it. I tried to open it.

"Dang it! It's locked shut!" I complained. "Wait...the flame on the door...what if I..." Sora trailed off before he shouted, "Fire!" and with his Keyblade that he summoned, aimed a fireball at the door. I yelped as I dodge rolled out of the way-hey it does help!-as the fireball hit the door. The flame lit up and the door opened.

I got up. "You could've given me a warning!" I yelled. Sora looked sheepish. "Heh, sorry Aura." he said. As we walked in, it looked way different than the rest of Twilight Town. It was a forest with a huge lake, and in the middle of the lake was a old house on a small island. As we hopped across the moving stepping stones to it, I noticed a small hole in the wall of the house.

"I say we go in there instead." I said as I walked to it. "What-Aura! That's trespassing! We can't just enter someone's house through a hole in the wall!" Sora said. "This house is old. I doubt anyone lives here. And the front door is boarded up anyway!" I said as I went though the hole.

"We should follow her so she doesn't cause trouble." Donald said. Sora sighed and nodded as they followed me through the hole. I was waiting for them. "Sheesh, you guys took long enough! Now let's look around!" I exclaimed.

Unfortunately, it was an empty room that only had this weird stone table thing in it. However, this is where the freaky stuff starts.

"There's something about this musty place...it reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls...remember?" I whirled around, looking everywhere. _Did I just hear Kairi?!_ I thought in shock.

However, there was no sign of her. But I wasn't the only one who heard. Sora was staring at the wall wide eyed. "...Kairi?" he whispered. "Uh, Sora?" Goofy asked worried. Sora turned to look at him before looking at the wall and then blinking in shock. "Wait...she was just there..." he whispered.

I groaned as I held my head. "Ugh...this place is freaky...it's messing with my head..." I muttered."Well, well! You two arrived sooner than I thought!" I looked up to see a man with a long white beard, wearing what looked like a blue robe and a pointy hat.

Sora blinked. "You knew we were coming?" he asked. "Of course I was." the man said. "Are you a Heartless?" Sora asked. I rolled my eyes. "Sora, does he look like a Heartless to you?" I asked. "I just wanted to make sure!" Sora said in defense.

"I'm not a Heartless! But I am a sorcerer, as you can see. I'm Merlin, it's nice to finally meet you." the man said. "Usually I'm away traveling, but it's nice to be home. Home sweet home!" he said smiling. I winced. "Yeah...home sweet home." I said.

"Anyway, the king has requested me to help you out." Merlin said. Donald gasped. "You mean King Mickey?!" he asked in shock. "Of course, Donald. Nice to see you and Goofy. And who are these two young people?" Merlin asked. "I'm Sora." Sora said. "And I'm Aura. Nice to meet ya." I said.

"Ah. So you two have found the keys, correct?" Merlin asked. We nodded. "What did the King ask you to do?" Donald asked. "Hold on..." Merlin said as he got up on the table with the steps, leaving his bag on the floor. He took out his wand and started to wave it around.

The bag opened, and out came an assortment of household things. I stared as a table floated by me. "Whoa..." Sora said as he watched. In a flash of light, the room was no longer empty and was filled with light. "There we go! Now, the King has instructed me to teach the key the art of magic. But there's two keys. Hmm...I might as well teach you both!" Merlin said.

I grinned. "Awesome! More magic!" I exclaimed. "We can start your training anytime you'd like. One last thing though." Merlin said, before he gestured to something in the corner. It was a small pumpkin carriage. It started to glow, until suddenly in its place was a kind old lady wearing a blue robe. "Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. I was also asked to help you. I will assist you in your journey, alright?" she asked.

I smiled. "Sure!" I exclaimed. "I say we start practicing our magic now." Sora suggested. Merlin smiled. "Well then, let's get started!" he said as a piece of the ceiling floated down to take us up.

_**-Aura-** _

Other than that, it was pretty much dull. As we walked to the Gummi Ship, I looked at Sora and smiled. I was glad that I had at least one of my friends with me. _Now...to find my other friends and then find a way to get our home back..._ I thought as we boarded the ship.

* * *

**Phew! That took awhile! So, we meet Donald and Goofy and set off for another world to find Riku and Kairi! Which world you ask? We'll find out in the next chapter! What did you think of the POV switch? Was anything off? I decided to include some of the gameplay scenes since they gave some good information. Please Read and Review! :D**


End file.
